


Down On My Knees

by SophieTrancy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Comes Back, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Gets Things Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post by hoechloin. Contains major Teen Wolf 6x19 spoilers.Chris came looking for Derek, hell bent on convincing the wolf to come back. But, unless Stiles needed him there, he wasn't interested."If I go back, it's not for Beacon Hills" Derek said, turning to look at the former Hunter "It's for Stiles" That is, until he truly understands just how fucked they are."You haven't heard, then" Chris spoke, watching as Derek arched his brows at him "That's weird, I always thought the kid was the only one who actually had a way to reach you" Chris said, chuckling to himself.So Derek goes back, thinking Stiles was finally safe, away from Beacon Hills. But he was right to assume it wouldn't last long, of course he was. Stiles was his mate, after all, he should've known better. Things don't go according to plan, despite their best efforts. And it's like time stopped for Derek, watching as Stiles' body fell to the floor.Originally posted on tumblr.





	1. You Might Wanna Sit Down For This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This work was inspired by a gif set edit by hoechloin, on Tumblr, maybe two or three days ago. I came across it and, while preparing to reblog it, I started writing this one chapter kind of thing and it obviously escalated, so here I am. Hope you enjoy it.

“You haven’t heard, then” Chris spoke, watching as Derek arched his brows at him “That’s weird, I always thought the kid was the only one who actually had a way to reach you” Chris said, chuckling lowly to himself.

“He… he does, I mean… He… came up with a letter system, so we could… What the hell are you talking about, Argent? Haven’t heard of what? Spill it” Derek didn’t like the rush of worry that took over him, his chest tight, making him breathless. The wolf wanted out, clawing at his self control relentlessly. _Mate_. _My anchor_. Those were the few things Derek could focus on.

Derek still had some trouble keeping himself in check and learning there was something regarding Stiles he didn’t know about made him lose his ground. Derek squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the shift, the blue of his irises burning through his eyelids. Derek crossed his arms tightly, rolling his eyes at Chris’ smile, trying to hide just how terrified he was, knowing the man saw right through him.

“Stiles left, he isn’t in Beacon Hills, hasn’t been for months now” Chris spoke, starting to walk again. They needed to get going, but the poison was now forgotten in Derek’s pocket.

“Wait, _what_?” Derek said, taking two large steps to catch up with Argent, unable to hold back the hand that reached for the former Hunter’s arm “Where is he?”

“Derek, he’s fine, he is in Virginia” Chris answered, amused, the wolf’s hand letting go of his arm reluctantly.

“ _Stiles?_ In _Virginia?_ What the fuck is he doing in _Goddamn_ Virg…?” Derek stopped talking as realization hit him and hit him _hard_. Chris smiled, pointing a finger at him.

“Bingo” Chris resumed walking, only to be held back again, smiling widely now.

“He’s in Quantico? Like, _Quantico_ , Quantico? He _actually_ made it to the FBI?” Derek said, huffing, a fond smile finding its way to his lips. Derek didn’t need confirmation from Chris, he had always known Stiles could do it, no doubt there “He talked about that program for like, _months_ , I never thought he’d actually sign up, considering Noah hated how Stiles wanted to join law enforcement”

“Well, since he didn’t tell you about Quantico, I’m guessing he hasn’t told you about the Wild Hunt either” Chris nodded to himself when the smile disappeared from Derek’s face. _I shouldn’t have said anything,_ thought Cris, a hand going through his hair. Derek growled from deep within his chest, not caring anymore, his jaw clenched tight to hold back his fangs. And it was confirmation enough that Derek would rip him apart if he didn’t start talking. It’s what happens with wolves and their mates.

And on top of it all, Stiles was Derek’s anchor. After everything Derek had gone through… If he lost Stiles, he’d lose it completely. Chris knew the only reason Derek was still able to hold back the wolf was because Stiles was out there, alive, _breathing_. If Derek went feral, with his full shift ability, Chris doubted anything could ever bring him back.

“Wild Hunt? What about the Wild Hunt?” Derek felt his eyes now bluer than ever, an image of Stiles flashing through his mind. Just the mere thought of something happening to Stiles… Derek knew all about the Wild Hunt and the Ghost Riders, just how ruthless they were. _They come through the storm_ , his mother had said.  _They erase people, making everyone forget ever knowing them_ “Chris, what about it? The fuck happened to Stiles?”

“You might wanna sit down for this”

“Chris, I’m losing control, so you better start talking or so help me God I will kill you right here” Derek said, not thinking about the words coming out of his mouth. He didn’t care, really. Derek thought back to Stiles’ letter and the boy had never mentioned the Wild Hunt or the FBI, nothing even remotely close. Stiles had gone silent for a couple of months, but Derek hadn’t given it much thought. It wasn’t like it was the first time. Derek had merely thought the kid had too much on his plate “What happened? Start from the beginning”

“The Ghost Riders rode into Beacon Hills mid september last year” Derek closed his eyes at those words. That was right around the time Derek had gotten Stiles’ last letter, before getting a new one, almost half a year later “It started with a car accident. Liam and Hayden found a car in the middle of nowhere, with a young child still in the backseat, no sign of the parents”

“We weren’t fast enough to keep the boy from being taken too. That’s when Stiles started to connect the dots. Kira’s mother had mentioned something about the Riders, but no one had cared much. We didn’t know _how_ exactly they took people, but, when Liam and Scott followed Stiles into that family’s home, Stiles saw one of them”

Derek arched his brows, feeling his chest tighten even more. If Stiles had seen a Ghost Rider…

“Later we found out they were marking Stiles, almost like investigating him” Chris sighed, remembering the guilt of having forgotten the boy and eventually, well, everyone. God, it taken Chris a long time to get over the fact that he had forgotten Melissa. The sharp witted woman who had saved his life more times than he’d ever like to admit. The woman who was now in a coma. Chris closed his eyes, his mind back in the hospital’s bathroom, trying to get her blood off his hands, the tears in his eyes “And then they took him. And yes, we forgot about him”

Derek sensed the change in Chris’ posture. There was an apology behind his words, Derek knew the man well enough to recognize it. He smelled the pain and regret surging through Chris and Derek didn’t hesitate to rest his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Chris sighed, blinking a few times.

“And we moved on with our lives” Chris shrugged “People kept disappearing and we just moved on with our lives. We all _knew_ there was something… off. A word that should have more meaning, a place that gave you this creepy deja vu feeling. Until it clicked. We found out about the bullets, the whip, the blue tinted glass. We put two and two together eventually”

“Peter was there too, you know?” Derek huffed. Of course he was, typical Peter “Peter made it out, somehow. He and Stiles found out how the Riders got in and out of our ‘reality’, I guess that’s how Deaton called it. And Peter made it through, simply because he could heal. If Stiles had tried, he would’ve disintegrated”

Derek growled in warning, his eyes lost on Chris’. The Hunter raised his hands, waiting for the wolf to calm down.

“Sorry, poor choice of words” Argent said “Anyway, Noah was the first to truly remember him, to open a breach in space and time to this station where we found everyone. Stiles pretty much saved himself and everyone else after that, of course he did. In the end we found out who was responsible for the Riders coming to Beacon Hills in the first place and we just managed to come together, for lack of a better term and, well, defeat them is a strong word, but it’s the best one I got”

They remained silent after that, standing on their way to the vault. Derek took a deep breath. In the end, Stiles always saved himself. It made Derek blind with rage to realize things hadn’t changed. Scott still didn’t appreciate having Stiles. If Derek had been a better Alpha, he would’ve asked Stiles to come with him, join his pack. Stiles is trusting and loyal, yes, but Derek would’ve asked anyway.

“I never forgot about him” Derek whispered, his arms still crossed tight, his blunt, human nails clawing at his own skin. Chris huffed, a half smile on his face “Stiles is my…”

“He’s you anchor, yeah, I know” Chris smiled when Derek looked surprised at him “What? It’s not like you’re subtle about it. I get it, I’m not teasing. He’s loyal and smart and could _totally_ kick your ass with, like, three words. I get it”

Derek chuckled, for what felt like the first time in ages. In years, really. He had smiled since leaving, his shoulders relaxed, sure. Cora had joined him, the Hale siblings traveling through Europe and Asia, visiting old friends of their mother’s. By now they all had heard of the fire, but none of them talked much about it. Cora even met a young Beta in Greece and they had parted ways when Derek saw just how happy she looked. Derek was her big brother, so, yeah. He put on his big boy pants and gave the guy ‘the talk’, much to Cora’ amusement. Finding his way to Brazil had been an instinct, an urge to understand what was happening to those wolves. He would’ve never imagined he’d get caught up with the Interpol and only God knows who else.

“Yeah, he definitely could” Derek said, resuming their walk, keys in hand again, but stopping after only five steps, his combat boots noisy in the grainy, dirty ground “Anything else I should know about? Before I kick his ass for not telling me any of this, I mean”

“Well, since Stiles was one of the first to get taken, he missed months of school, but graduated anyway, they all did. In the end, all of Beacon Hills had been taken, even Melissa and I were. That’s what got us into this mess, in the first place. They all remembered, once they came back. And now Gerard somehow convinced everyone that they have to take action and kill us all”

“Let me guess” Derek turned to Chris, scowling as best as he could. Chris rolled his eyes, knowing _exactly_ what was coming “The best way to build an army is through fear” Derek made his best Gerard impression, watching as Chris struggled to hold back the laugh that wanted to bubble out “The man was practically my father-in-law, what can I say?”

Chris was surprised to see Derek joking about the things that Kate put him through. After finding out about the fire, Chris had tried to make amends, though he knew nothing he had to offer could ever make up for what his sister had done. That’s when things changed for Chris. It started with his daughter falling in love with Scott, but it cemented once he saw how broken Derek had looked with Peter at his feet.

Back then they didn’t know Cora was still alive. And it had broken Chris to see Derek with his uncle’s blood on his hands. The only family he had left, _gone_ , because of Kate. It all went back to Kate. Chris reached out to Derek many times before the new Alpha agreed to talk to him. Chris hadn’t known what to say back then and he didn’t know what to say now.

“Stiles is more than just my anchor, though, he’s…” Derek sighed, his hand tightly holding the small glass bottle inside his pocket “...my wolf recognized him as a possible mate the second I first saw him, hating to see him with another wolf. I ignored it, obviously. It wasn’t the first time that happened. But it kept nagging at me, constantly. Stiles not liking me helped keep it at bay, at first. But then he became pack, _actual_ pack. I can’t pinpoint exactly when that happened, but one day I looked over and there he was, on my couch, eating Chinese food and writing an essay on male circumcision, looking like he was just as comfortable around me as he would be in his own home"

“I don’t remember learning about male circumcision in high school” Chris mumbled, a smile on Derek’s lips.

“They don’t teach this sort of taboo topics in school” Derek smiled at the ground, remembering how Stiles had barely stopped typing when Erica came barging in, demanding attention. Derek missed their bickering, missed how Boyd and Stiles could communicate with a single look. He even missed how Stiles came to like Isaac, despite Isaac going ballistic on him at the station “But this is Stiles we’re talking about, so he wrote the essay, for _economics class_ ”

Chris whistled, able to picture the teacher’s face. Derek laughed, clearly remembering something about the kid probably no one else did. They walked in silence for a few moments, Derek sighing.

“But I’m glad he got out, telling me or not” Derek said in the end “After the Nogitsune and… Ghost Riders and fuck knows what else, he deserved to get out of there alive”

“We’ve considered asking him to come back, I won’t lie to you” Derek snapped his head at Chris, immediately hating the idea “None of us wants to do, keep that in mind, but you and I both know he’d solve this mess up by beating Gerard’ ass and making him apologize to us on his knees” Any other time and Derek would’ve laughed at that, he truly would. Especially because that would’ve made Stiles blush and smile, proud of himself, and only God knows how much Derek missed seeing him like that.

“Problem is, one call and he’s gonna jump on the Jeep” Derek sighed, fingers roughly through his hair, as if mad at it “He might not be able to solve this mess, but he’d certainly die trying and I will never allow that”

“I know, trust me, I know” Chris spoke, stopping near the wolf while the man turned to him “But we’re running out of time. And we need all the help we can get”

“I’ll get us help, I’ll call every pack I know” Derek said, eyes on Chris. The intensity of his gaze would’ve made anyone submit, Derek being a Beta or not. The anger, the power flooding out of him would be enough to make anyone fall to its knees “Just _don’t_ call him”

“Derek, the kid works for the _FBI_ , he’s a fucking genius, who cares about you just as much as you care about him” Chris spoke. Derek felt his heart beat faster at those words. Derek seriously doubted Stiles cared for him _just as much_. What Derek felt for Stiles wasn’t something he could put into words any human would understand. Stiles had a life ahead of him, one that didn’t involve getting stuck with Derek just because his wolf had decided Stiles was _it_ “What if he already knows you’re wanted?”

“Then I’ll just have to trust he’s smart enough to stay away from me” Derek said, pain lacing every word that left his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post that started it all - http://hoechloin.tumblr.com/post/165460569287 (You can find the first draft on my blog)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: imsupposedtohateyouright 
> 
> Let me know what you think. I have other chapters ready, I'll continue writing tomorrow, along with my other Sterek work. Should I keep posting or should I wait for the finale to see what really goes down? I like how this story came to be, so, please, help :)


	2. You Are a Good Person, Derek, Who Bad Things Have Happened To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone, for the overflowing love for this story, I did not see it coming!
> 
> So, here we go, the moment of truth!

“Is that it? I just saved your life for like, the millionth time and this is all I get? A scowl?” Stiles said, sitting on the hospital bed. His dad had filled him in, despite Stiles remembering everything perfectly. Kate was going to kill Derek. And Stiles did the one thing he could. He shot her. Stiles’ hand reached for the gun before he could really think it through, the holster heavy against his thigh.

 _“Stiles… Stiles, no! No!”_ Derek screamed at him, blood dripping down the side of his mouth. But Stiles couldn’t just stand back and watch her kill the man he loved. So he took the shot. And then another. And another. Kate growled, dropping Derek, her focus now on Stiles. Derek tried to stand, but his bones still hadn’t healed all the way. It was like time slowed down as Derek watched Stiles’ body fall to the floor.

Unlike what Stiles had always believed, he wasn’t scared when Kate came at him. Stiles wasn’t the same teenager she had met years before. She charged at him and just as Stiles dug a knife into her neck, Kate’s claws opened his side, from his ribs all the way down to his hip. They both fell on the floor and Stiles couldn’t feel a damn thing. He expected pain and tears, but there were none.

Stiles still remembered Derek’s red cheeks, the blood on his beard. Somehow, Derek grabbed him, lifting him from the floor. Derek whispered things to him, but Stiles had been dozing off, glad to be warm against the wolf. Stiles still couldn’t explain how, suddenly, Derek was on his feet, but, for the first time in his life, he wasn’t going to question it. Derek held him tight, his chest shaking as he sobbed into Stiles’ hair.

And then eight days had passed. Internal bleeding, excessive blood loss, induced coma. The doctor had explained everything to him before his dad was allowed in. His father looked tired, he hadn’t shaved in what looked like a week, wearing a black BHPD hoodie. Stiles’ dad hugged him for a few minutes, wiping a tear when he moved away. Now sitting next to his son’s bed, Noah repeated everything Stiles’ knew. Or at least, almost everything.

“Derek carried you out of there, he… he asked me if we should let Scott bite you…” Stiles’ eyes went wide, reaching for his neck immediately “I didn’t let him… Derek growled at me for that” Noah smiled when Stiles rolled his eyes “What you did was so stupid, Stiles…”

“Should I just let her kill him?” Stiles whispered, his voice slowly returning after spending so long unused “I couldn’t do that, dad, I… I couldn’t possibly live with myself if…”

“I get it, son, I get it” his father grabbed his hand “I’m proud of the man you’ve become, son, never forget that, alright? Your mother would be too, for everything that you are and everything that you have accomplished”

“Thank you, dad” Stiles smiled, glad to nuzzle against his dad’s shoulder, locked in a tight hug, closing his eyes.

“He hasn’t left, you know?” Noah whispered, smiling when Stiles pulled away in a second, hissing at how the skin pulled on his left side “He’s just down the hall, asleep” His dad used a thumb to gesture outside his room “Cora brings him clothes and he showers here, everyday, refuses to leave. When I’m at home or work, he’s here, even when everybody stopped by to check on you. He never left”

Stiles closed his eyes, feeling the hot sting of tears. Stiles refused to cry, he refused to let himself feel overwhelmed. And yet he clutched his father’s hoodie, just like he used to do when he was a child. It had been months since Stiles had last wanted to see Derek. Every once in awhile, he found himself missing the man, wanting to be near him. Stiles had long ago named his feelings, understood that he wasn’t just infatuated with Derek. He was madly and profoundly in love with him.

And his father knew, that’s why he never told Derek to go home and rest. Instead he brought in coffee every morning, squeezing his shoulder silently before sitting next to the wolf, Derek’s eyes closed as he focused on Stiles’ heartbeat mere 10 feet away.

“I’m sorry I let this happen to him” Derek had whispered on the third day, surprising Noah. Derek hadn’t spoken a word, not ever since he explained to the doctors at the E.R. what had happened to Stiles. He had gone completely silent after that, just… catatonic, _waiting_ “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to…”

“Derek, this wasn’t your fault” Noah said, squeezing his shoulder even more now and Derek found himself leaning into his hand. Noah was the first person who ever came close to a father figure for Derek, and recently for Cora as well “Stiles has changed a lot, he’s not the same kid you remember. There’s no way in hell he’d stay away”

“That’s the problem, he’s always putting himself in danger, for _me_ of all people” Derek huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose “I’m not worthy of this kind of devotion”

“Don’t say that” Noah whispered, his voice sharp “Don’t you _ever_ say that, do you hear me? You are like a son to me, just like Scott or Liam, Mason, Corey, hell, everyone. You are worthy of love, Derek. You _are_ worthy of Stiles”

Derek shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut tightly. His hands fisted around the coffee cup, just enough for it to start cracking, his head hung low.

“I’m not, I’m _not_ ” Derek turned to Noah, unable, simply way too tired to hold back the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Derek was exhausted, tired of putting up with all of his fucked up feelings and insecurities “He… he’s perfect and brilliant and _young_ , Noah, I…”

“Right, hear me out, _so are you_ ” Noah squeezed him again, now his arm completely around Derek’s shoulders, bringing him close “You’ve protected my son, time and again, you’ve protected this town and your pack, time and again. You are a _good_ person, Derek, who bad things, _horrible_ things, have happened to. And Stiles… Stiles isn’t perfect. Not after his mom, not after all the mistakes I’ve made after she died and then the Nogitsune. He’s all I have and he’s still alive because of you. So, for that, I’ll be forever in your debt”

Derek couldn’t fight it anymore. His forehead rested against the Sheriff’s shoulder, the tears rolling down his cheeks freely now. Derek had held back a lot in his life, he wanted to be strong for his sisters, wanted to be strong for his pack. But losing Stiles… hearing his heart give in _twice_ as the doctors stitched him up… it was _too much_.

“I love him so much, Noah…” Derek whispered, a sob escaping him. The Sheriff smiled, shushing him gently “I wanted to get him out of here, I wanted… want... to give him everything, everything I am, everything I have…”

“I know, I know, son, _I know_ ” Noah sighed, his warm hand lolling Derek to calm down, almost to sleep “And I understand why you never told him. But you are not that Argent woman, okay? Stiles is an adult now, who deserves to know that the man he’s been in love with for the past four years loves him back, just as wildly”

“What?” Derek snapped his head up, his back stiff. He didn’t exactly pull away, still being held tightly by the Sheriff, bringing a hand to clean his face as best as he could _“What did you just say?”_

Of course, Stiles didn’t know his dad had said that. Or any of it, really. That was a conversation Noah would keep to himself. And that’s how Stiles found himself asking his dad to let Derek sleep, he felt tired too. Stiles gently felt around the bandage wrapped around his body, imagining the scars that he’d be proud to carry for the rest of his life.

Sleeping was easy for Stiles. He wasn’t in pain anymore, but it still proved to be a bit tricky, at least that day, to stay awake for very long. After eating a few crackers and drinking a glass of water (the doctor promised him actual food the next day), Stiles smiled at his father kissing his forehead and allowed himself to relax, his eyes closing.

But then they opened again. Derek was there. Stiles sighed, wincing when he lifted his arm, his bicep tired from laying in bed so much. Stiles knew he’d have to call the office the next day, if his father hadn’t already. Stiles hadn’t cared much about the outside world in the hours he was awake, only caring about not moving too much and not going back to sleep.

When he woke up, his dad was there. Stiles felt better, asking to sit on the bed. A nurse helped him wash his face, the boy resting back as she washed him. Then she handed him a toothbrush and Stiles smiled so bright the woman even blushed.

Noah rolled his eyes fondly as Stiles finished brushing his teeth already with his father’s cellphone against his ear. It was nice to see some color return to his son’s face, his stoic expression when presenting his badge number to the person on the other side.

What no one was aware of was that Derek was right there, right outside his door, resting against the wall. Derek closed his eyes, letting the steady thump of Stiles’ heart calm him down, like nothing had before. Derek had his head rested against the wall too, his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. He had already showered, thanking Cora for bringing him some protein bars and water. She kissed his forehead, throwing the backpack back over her shoulder.

“Someone’s gotta take care of you while you take care of him, big bro” she had said, smug when Derek rolled his eyes, watching her leave. Derek felt like crap, he had been sleeping on a chair for the past nine days and hadn’t seen the light of day in just as much time. But he didn’t care. Because Stiles was awake, and laughing and eating and fuck, he was _breathing._ There was an undertone of pain there too, but it wasn’t much. Not like it used to be, all those years ago.

“This is Agent Mieczyslaw Stilinski, badge number 22389041, checking in…” Derek didn’t pay attention to whatever Stiles said next. _Mieczysław_. Fuck, that was a mouthful. No shit Stiles had never told anyone about it. Derek repeated it in his head a couple of times so he wouldn’t forget how to pronounce it, feeling as it branded itself across his heart, leaving the wolf breathless.

And, before Derek could do anything, Noah came out of the room.

“Do not tease him about his name, okay?” Derek smiled, not promising anything. Derek wasn’t really ready to see Stiles, but he had craved it for so long, he knew he’d do it anyway, just to be able to look into his eyes again, see for himself that he truly was going to be okay “He knows you’re here and he does want to talk to you, just… take it easy, will you? He’s better, but he still needs to rest” Derek nodded, smiling softly when Noah made his way to the cafeteria, leaving them alone to talk.

Derek heard Stiles tell the freaking FBI the same stupidly lame story he had come up with in the heat of the moment. Derek could practically _hear_ Stiles’ eyes rolling as he made it sound somewhat convincing that he had fallen off a motorcycle and hitten his head pretty bad during his week off. Derek sighed slowly, waiting for Stiles to hang up.

And then Stiles froze, his hand moving to set the phone down on the bed beside him., but dropping it loudly against his leg instead.

“ _Agent Mieczysław,_ huh?” Derek said, resting against the threshold, his eyes on Stiles as soon as he heard the machine beeping faster. Stiles looked back at it, pressing a button and the thing went mute. Stiles’s mouth opened and closed, the boy unable to find something to say “I’m sorry, did I just leave you speechless?”

“Oh, shut up, Sourwolf” For once in his life, Derek didn’t mind the nickname. It was probably the name Derek was registered under on Stiles’ phone and he didn’t mind it one bit. Stiles huffed when Derek’s smile grew larger, realizing he’d have to come up with something better if he wanted to get a reaction out of the wolf.

Stiles tried crossing his arms to prove his point, forgetting all about his injury. Because of Derek. Because Derek was walking into his hospital room like he wasn’t angry at Stiles. Stiles knew he was, he could see the anger barely tamed behind Derek’s green eyes and yet, Stiles didn’t apologize. In fact, he didn’t plan on it. Derek could stare the hell out of him, for all Stiles cared, he wasn’t going to budge.

Then the somewhat light mood was gone as Derek reached out his hand for Stiles to take, his features growing hard again, the soft smile gone completely, like it had never been there, adorning his already perfect face.

When Stiles didn’t move, Derek made a gesture like a child making grabby hands, which made Stiles smile. He rolled his eyes, biting his lip as his palm slid perfectly into Derek’s. They were a _perfect_ fit. Derek held his hand with his two, still standing at the foot of the bed, not moving to get any closer, his arms long enough to keep them apart.

Then Stiles was gasping, finally inhaling deeply, his muscles relaxed, his stitches still in place. Derek closed his eyes, concentrating as thick, black veins covered his arms, the rolled up sleeves of his Henley revealing to Stiles just how much Derek was doing for him.

“Stop…” Stiles tried taking his hand out, feeling himself drift slightly “Der… stop…” his tongue felt heavy, but he refused to sleep. Derek didn’t let his hand go, instead bowing his head as he pulled the very last bit of pain from Stiles’ body.

Stiles’ free hand reached for Derek’s arm, his cold fingers burning against the wolf’s warm skin. Stiles threw his head against the pillow, just breathing. He tried pushing Derek away, but he was suddenly way too weak to even remember where he was. And yet he didn’t let his eyes close. He looked at the man in front of him as Derek sucked in small bits of oxygen, curling in on his left side.

When Derek stood up again, Stiles saw there were beads of sweat on Derek’s forehead, the wolf resting against the wall, his eyes closed. But, even through their silence, despite Stiles thanking him, Derek didn’t say anything. He didn’t move either, just breathing, his eyes shut. The air was heavy around them, like the early morning of a really hot day.

By the time Derek finally opened his eyes, Stiles felt something inside his chest snap. Derek looked at him with anger, anger bubbling up inside of him and Stiles wasn’t gonna have any of it. So Stiles did what Stiles does best. He snapped first, his words ironic, his tongue as sharp as ever.

“Is that it? I just saved your life for like, the millionth time and this is all I get? A scowl?” Stiles said, sitting on the hospital bed. He knew Derek had every right to be angry, but he refused to hear it. Derek should’ve never come back, he should’ve continued to run, giving Stiles time to clear his name. Which he had, obviously. He had put half the country on Kate’s heels once he had fully understood what had happened.

“I never told you to do a Goddamn thing for me, Stiles” That was definitely not how Derek had wanted to begin this conversation, but the words were out now. Derek’s wolf whined at how sharp he had sounded to his mate, but Derek refused to let the sound escape past his lips. Stiles winced, laughing right after.

“Yeah, there’s a lot you never said to me, _Derek_ ” Stiles scolded, his hands fisted on his lap, his eyes never daring to leave Derek’s “Like, for example, ‘thank you for getting my ass off the Interpol’s most wanted list’, which you were listed as number two, by the way! Or, I don’t know, maybe, ‘hi, how are you, long time no see?’ Or even ‘sorry, Stiles, for never saying goodbye before walking out of your life with absolutely no intentions of coming back’!”

It was when Stiles was done that he realized what he had just said. Derek merely stared, the words like a knife digging into his chest. The pure rage… Derek had never felt such a thing coming from Stiles. And it was all directed at him. And, fuck, Derek _deserved it_ , he knew he did.

“I stopped by the loft to check on you and all your things were gone, just… _gone_ , like you had never lived there at all, like you… weren’t real” Stiles whispered, staring at his hands “I got into the Jeep and just drove. I knew what you were doing. I also knew, deep down, how much you needed to leave. Trust me, I understand. But I couldn’t help it. I looked for you for _hours_ , asked around at gas stations, called deputies. But you were gone”

Derek closed his eyes. He wanted desperately to get that sad look off his mate’s face but he owed it to Stiles the chance to say everything he had been holding back. Stiles deserved to have someone who would listen to him and Derek had wanted to be that person for years now. So he shut up and forced himself to take it.

“When you contacted me, it felt like I could finally breathe again. It took me two days to gather the courage to open your letter. And when I did, I expected an apology, an explanation. But all you said was that you were okay, that you were in Europe with Cora, that you hoped I was doing fine. I burned that letter, by the way. Gosh, I was so _angry_ at you for having the audacity of leaving, of being the reason I had nightmares all over again, not knowing where the _fuck_ you were, if you were even fucking alive and then reaching out after months, _hoping that I was fine_ ” Stiles closed his eyes, his fingers tugging at his long hair. Derek took a step towards the bed, not even realizing he did it, feeling inside his own chest Stiles’ sadness, his frustration, wanting nothing more than to reach out.

“I wanted to, Stiles, I did…” Derek whispered “But if I had then I wouldn’t have left. Because you were the one person who had enough power over me to make me stay. One word from you and I would have stayed, just like that. But I had to go, I needed to go. And fuck, I wanted to bring you with me. I wanted to get down on my knees and _beg_ for you to leave with me. But you would’ve said no. You’re too damn loyal to even consider putting yourself first and God knows I love that about you. So I left. I took off with my fucking _tail_ in between my Goddamn legs because I was on the verge of losing control and I would rather die than be the reason you ended up…”

Derek couldn’t even say it. He had had nightmares too, leading up to his departure. He dreamed of being in bed with Stiles, blissed out, _fucked out_ , sticky and sweating and it was everything Derek had been craving. But then Stiles would just stare at him, lifeless by his side, with Derek’s claws deep inside his chest, his heart frozen in his fist.

Stiles just sat there, baffled. His brain just wasn’t fast enough to process it all before Derek was talking again. Stiles was sure Derek had never spoken so many words to him before, the wolf now pacing, fingers in his hair, shoes thumping on the clean, tiled floor.

“Stiles, the day we met, at the preserve…”

“I know” Stiles whispered, surprised to hear his own voice interrupting Derek. The wolf turned to look at him, fingers releasing the strands of hair they had been pulling at, leaving a complete mess behind “I felt it too”

“... That’s…” Derek didn’t know what to say. He felt way too warm inside his jacket, all of his desires coming to the surface in a second. Derek took another step closer to the bed, closer to Stiles’ eager eyes and perfect bow mouth.

“I felt it too, but I only understood what it meant much later, unfortunately. I think back then I just… I was attracted to you, of course. And, at the time, I thought that was all it was. Me being a normal, horny teenager. But the feeling never really went away”

Stiles sighed, lifting his gaze to take Derek in, his shocked expression, his beard, his cute bunny teeth. Stiles didn’t know exactly what he had felt for Derek back then, he doubted he’d ever understand. But it had cemented itself inside Stiles like a rock, the one thing that kept him going.

“The feeling that I should always stand a step closer to you or to brush my fingers against your skin. I thought it was just lust. Fuck, I _wanted_ you. I thought of you all the damn time. But it wasn’t until I was able to name what I felt for you that I understood why you never said anything. You were scared. And I didn’t help, being oblivious as hell. I was too young, I get that now”

Derek closed his eyes. Fuck, when was it that Stiles had learnt to read him so well? Derek felt naked and exposed and yet he felt warm and safe. The mere thought that his mate felt the same for him made him feel secure. Made him feel like he had found his place in the world.

“But back then I hadn’t realized that all you wanted to do was protect me” Stiles smiled softly, his eyes like honey as the sun shone through the blinds “And when I finally decided I was going to confront you about it, I walked into the loft and you were gone. I had a panic attack, right there, on the floor”

Derek turned to look at Stiles, guilt flashing through his eyes. Stiles shrugged, breathing for a few more seconds before continuing.

“And then I started to second guess everything, every interaction of ours, _everything._ I questioned myself, my own sanity even. Thought that maybe it was my time as the Nogitsune finally catching up to me. Then I realized just how hard it must have been for you to stand around me, watch me pinning for a girl who is now my best friend… Then I spent weeks wondering if you even felt it too. I desperately wanted you to. Then I spent weeks trying to understand why you left, if you felt the same. Like, was I not enough? That was just me being even more oblivious, thinking it had something to do with me…”

“You were a big part of the reason why I left” Stiles felt himself go numb at those words, his jaw slack. When Derek looked at him, the man’s eyes went wide “Fuck, no, not like that. You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t… I just… After I shifted, I felt myself under the control of the full moon again and… I couldn’t risk hurting you. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you”

“You would’ve never hurt me, Derek, that’s ridiculous”

“Consciously, no, fuck, no” Derek said, sighing “But I had no control, Stiles. For the first time in over a decade, I had _absolutely_ no control over the wolf. And if you had come to me I would’ve told you everything. I would’ve poured out my heart to you and I was _terrified_ of hurting you. I left because I knew that if I ever wanted to have a real change with you, truly give us a go, then I needed to be at peace with myself, with the wolf”

“Derek..” Stiles wanted to reach out. He desperately wanted to touch Derek, the feeling so big inside his chest Stiles’ felt like crying.

“And Stiles, I wanted you to be happy. Part of why I never told you any of this is because you’re not like me. You’re perfect the way you are, but you’re _not like me_. I couldn’t possibly tell you, at sixteen, that my wolf had decided that you were his mate. That you were _my_ mate. And mating is for life, Stiles, for born wolves. I couldn’t possibly ask you for _forever,_  not then, not now, no matter how much I want this”

“Derek, I…” _I want this too, I want you_.

“Because you’re at the FBI, for fuck’s sakes. Fuck, Stiles, why didn’t you tell me about the Riders? About the Wild Hunt? I had to hear about it from Chris. Everyday I expected a letter from you, convinced Cora to stay put so I could wait to hear back from you”

“You… you didn’t forget about me?” Derek smiled, the first truly large smile Derek had ever thrown at Stiles and it made him breathless, his heart swelling at Derek’s dimples and fuck, Stiles had forgotten what it felt like to want someone so much.

“You’re my anchor, Stiles” Stiles gasped, fisting the sheets with his hands tightly as Derek took another step forward “How could I possibly forget about you?”

“Derek…”

Derek’s name left his lips like a mantra, a plead, a call to the wolf and the man. Derek smiled, eyes locked with Stiles’ once more.

“But I’m tired of running” Derek whispered, now close enough to touch, but not reaching for Stiles just yet “I’m tired of not having you. I want to give you everything, Stiles. Anything you want, I want to take you anywhere you want to go. I want to _worship_ your body, every inch of you. I want us to _never_ look back”

Finally, as if they were unable to hold back any longer, Derek took the final step towards his mate. And Stiles reached for Derek’s shoulders, bringing the wolf down into him. Derek smiled, happy to rest his hands on either side of Stiles’ head on his pillow and finally claim his mate’s lips.

And Stiles fucking moaned into Derek’s mouth, fingers in his hair, brushing it back. Derek held the side of Stiles’ face, deepening the kiss, tasting him, memorizing him. Stiles smiled softly against Derek’s lips, opening his mouth gladly to let the wolf slide his warm tongue against his.

And they both moaned at the touch, smiling right after, breathing into each other. When Derek pulled back, his eyes still closed, sighing happily as Stiles clung to his jacket, afraid Derek would step away. As if that would ever happen. Stiles watched Derek smile, happy. That’s what it was. Happiness at its finest. And Stiles fell in love with Derek’s laughter as soon as he heard it, after pulling the wolf down for another kiss.

When they pulled apart again, Stiles rested his head back, smiling at Derek’s green eyes already on him.

“Tell me about Europe” Stiles whispered. Derek smiled, holding on to his mate’s hands, nuzzling his cheek. And so they talked. They talked about everything they had kept from each other. Stiles told Derek about the FBI wanting him for mass murder, how he had come up with a plan to buy Derek some time. Stiles told him about trainment, how he had hated holding a gun for the first time. Stiles knew he’d fall apart if he ever killed anyone, no matter how much the Bureau prepared them for it. Kate didn’t count, Stiles had mumbled, causing Derek to smile widely at his mate, kissing his cheek right after.

Derek told him about Cora meeting Jason, a Beta from the Santorini Pack. Derek went into a fifteen minute rant about Norway, a smile on Stiles’ face as the wolf listed all the places he’d take Stiles to. His father showed up eventually, bringing him a sandwich and juice. Derek smiled, watching Noah kiss his son’s forehead as he ate.

“I trust you two are on the same page now” Stiles smiled, holding his plastic cup with one hand, reaching for Derek’s face with the other. Derek didn’t like being touched, it was something he couldn’t help but hate. But he smiled when his wolf purred at the feeling of Stiles’ hand on him, unable to let Stiles take it back without leaving a kiss to the palm.

“Yeah..." Stiles smiled at the wolf, looking back to his dad "Yeah, we’re gonna be okay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm still writing, so know that it doesn't end here. What did you think, huh? Let me know down below. 
> 
> Also, is there anything you guys would like to see? Any other ships? I don't ship Stydia or Scalia, but I ship the hell out of Thiam and Morey(? Is that what they're called?). Anyway, let me know, and I'll see if I can add in something fluffly or sexy for these ships, all while getting to my big Sterek finale!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Inhabiting His Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone! Thank you so much for all the love you've shown to this story! Here's the last chapter, since I'm already writing a Sterek One Shot about the finale and a Thiam ending, kinda like something like this, but the story lines won't mix.

Derek laughed when Stiles jumped, catching his mate before he could hurt himself. They had barely made it through the front door of Stiles’ apartment before their mouths found each other. Derek smiled, Stiles’ weight not enough to make the Evolved Wolf lose his balance.

“Fuck, Stiles…” Stiles smiled, sighing unhappy when Derek put him down. Derek didn’t stop kissing him, though. Derek held tightly to his waist, their bodies flushed against each other. Stiles toed his shoes off, his hands finding the small of Derek’s back under his Henley, the wolf moaning at how warm the skin felt.

Stiles couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing Derek by the hand, he knew he’d let Derek look around his mess later. Right now, there was only one thing they both wanted. Derek saw the bed and that was all it took for him to pull at Stiles’ hand, the boy turning to him just as Derek brought him in for another kiss.

Stiles smiled when Derek let him fall on the mattress, coming to lay on top of his mate in the matter of seconds. Derek loved getting to see Stiles’ smile. It lit up his face even more, his eyes sparkling with excitement and joy. And there’s nothing Derek wouldn’t do to keep that look on his mate’s face.

It had taken Stiles almost three whole days to be discharged. Derek taking his pain had helped him heal, the need for stitches almost minimum, though his father still insisted. Stiles had complained, assuring everyone he was fine. Derek and his dad had done their best to keep him entertained, but there was only so much they could do when it came to Stiles. Scott, Malia, Mason, Corey, Liam and even Goddam Theo showed up the day after Stiles woke up, wanting to say hi. And as soon as Scott introduced everyone new to Derek, the born wolf in the room growled, his eyes flashing at the Chimera.

“Derek! God, Derek, it’s okay, stop!” Stiles said, reaching for the man’s arm, tugging at it, but Derek didn’t move, standing between Theo and his mate “I know I said I hated him and all, but Liam’s been keeping him in line, we’re all good now, it's okay"

Theo had his back against the wall, unable to stop himself from submitting. Scott had taken Theo into his pack officially, but still Theo bared his neck, squeezing Liam’s hand. Liam looked at Stiles, Noah making sure no one barged in. Stiles rolled his eyes at his dad, the man unable to hold back his smile at Derek’s reaction. None of them still completely understood the extend of Derek's power, but it clearly effected everyone, Wolves, Coyotes and Chimeras, being a part of his pack or not. 

“It’s okay, Theo, this is all still very knew, but Derek won't do anything, right, Derek?” Stiles reached for Derek’s upper arm, the man shivering, slouching into his hand, taking three steps back towards his mate, Stiles' hand sliding all the way up to Derek's neck, a safe place, a place of comfort. Derek kept his attention on Theo throughout the whole time of their visit, though he didn't growl again, nor did he flash his eyes or fangs again. He focused on hearing from Scott and everyone else instead, focused on Stiles laughing “Derek’s not gonna touch you, it’s okay”

Theo didn’t move, but nodded. Liam seemed to relax with the amount of faith Stiles had on his mate, holding onto Theo's hand. Because that’s what they were, _mates_. They all knew it, as soon as they walked in. Maybe it wasn't obvious before, but something made it obvious now. It was rare for a human to feel it too, the connection, but Stiles had always been anything _but_  ordinary, so it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, really. 

Their visit didn’t last long, despite Derek relaxing considerably. The nurse came with Stiles’ pain killer and everyone said their goodbyes. And, the next day, as they rode the elevator, after Stiles being officially discharged, they knew they had a lot to talk about. Stiles had to go back to Quantico and Derek needed to check in with Cora. What they knew for sure was that, no matter what, they were never going to be apart, ever again.

“I know you have to head back to Virginia, so I was thinking, if you don’t have a roommate or anything like that, maybe I could come with you” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ neck, the boy’s back against the wolf’s chest. Stiles smiled, watching as the red numbers went down, biting his lip “Cora is in love with that guy I told you about and will probably be heading back to Greece soon, so…”

“Know now that if you do come with me to Virginia, I will not let you rest” Stiles turned in Derek’s embrace, careful with his stitches “I will fuck the living daylights out of you, Derek, I swear to God…”

Derek laughed, his large hand on the back of Stiles’ head, bringing him in. Stiles groaned at how warm he felt. Kissing Derek was easy, the security, the reassurance that he was loved and in good hands still overwhelming. Stiles still couldn’t believe he had Derek all to himself. But every time he woke up and there he was, Stiles couldn’t help but smile like a total idiot, kissing the man as soon as his eyes opened.

“Don’t worry about resting, Stiles” Derek whispered into his ear, grabbing his earlobe and sucking on it slightly, smiling at hearing Stiles’ breath hitching, his mate's hands coming to grab his shirt “We have _years_ to make up for”

And there they were, undressing each other, lost in a haze of need and desire. Stiles had gotten his stitches removed three days before, only then getting the green light from the doctor to face a 4 day car trip to Virginia. And still Derek stopped when he saw the scars, panting, beautiful green eyes fixed on them.

Stiles was beautifully flushed under him on the large King sized bed and yet Derek stopped, seeing the scars clearly for the first time since he brought Stiles to the hospital, on the verge of death, almost three weeks before. Stiles touched Derek’s chin softly, turning the man’s head back to him, moaning as Derek brushed his knuckles against the rough looking, dark pink lines.

“I love you…” Stiles whispered. They had done that a lot the past few days, remind each other that it was real, that Kate was gone and that they were finally together. Derek whined, his eyes closed as he rested his palms on the mattress, again resting in between his mate’s legs “I would do it all over again”

Derek knew that, knew just how far Stiles was willing to go. Derek kissed his chest, his hands on Stiles’ waist when his mate arched his back when Derek sucked on a nipple. Stiles locked his legs around Derek’s waist, bringing him down so they’d rock into each other. Derek moaned, a growl inside his throat at the feeling.

And just like that they were reaching for their pants, needing, wanting to chase that friction again. Stiles didn’t hesitate to push Derek’s boxers down, throwing his head back when their now free dicks grinded against each other. Stiles held Derek close, hugging his shoulders. Derek kept his elbows on the bed, keeping his weight off of his mate.

Derek pulled back from their hug when Stiles’ dick started leaking. Stiles moaned loudly when Derek passed his thumb over the heat, not too roughly, not too gentle, bringing his finger to his mouth, sucking on it,  _loudly._

“I’ll take my time with you, Stiles” Derek whispered, watching as Stiles panted under him, begging him not to stop. Derek didn’t touch their dicks again and didn’t rock against his mate. Derek leaned on top of Stiles, watching the boy struggle to pay attention “I’ll mark you from head to toe, I’ll suck you off, I’ll eat you out, I’ll finally do everything I always dreamed of”

“I don’t think I’ll survive all of that in one go” Stiles laughed, kissing Derek one more time before opening his eyes to look at the wolf “Will you claim me?” Stiles whispered, his hands going up Derek’s chest.

“Stiles…”

“I know your wolf needs it, I can take it” Stiles squeezed Derek’s waist with his legs, the man moaning at the friction of their dicks pressed together “I _want_ to do this…”

“It’s a really fucking _deep_ bite, Stiles” Derek opened his eyes to find Stiles bearing his neck to him. Derek’s eyes flashed blue without his permission, a smile on Stiles’ face “Fuck, baby… I want to, I just…”

“Do it” Stiles spoke, his voice soft and his words a delicious torture Derek couldn’t seem to get enough of “Please, do it, claim me…”

“If I do this, it’s official, Stiles” Derek said, grabbing Stiles’ hand and holding it above his head, intertwining their fingers “For _life,_ can your mind even grasp that concept?”

“I want nothing more than to spend my _entire_ life with you, Derek” Stiles spoke softly against Derek’s mouth, they were so close they were breathing the same air, their eyelids half closed, desire pooling deep within their souls “Do it, please…”

Before Stiles could beg any further, sharp canines were digging into him, right were his neck and shoulder met. Derek’s palms against his were warm and demanding, the wolf keeping all of Stiles’ body pressed against the mattress. Derek let himself relax, feeling the bond finally take root. There Stiles was, inside his chest, for all eternity, inhabiting his soul like they had been one all along. Derek tried breathing through his nose, but that only brought more of Stiles into his lungs, the boy’s sweet scent working to send his senses into overdrive.

Stiles constantly whimpered under him, feeling Derek suck on the blood that poured out of the open wound. But it wasn’t painful, not one _bit._  At first, Stiles was sure Derek was taking the pain from the bite, which he hated almost immediately. Stiles wanted to feel it all. But there were no black veins going up his arms this time, when Stiles opened his eyes. Derek moaned, his eyes shut tight as his body pressed harder against his mate’s. Stiles closed his eyes as Derek’s tongue lavished his skin, feeling something inside of him finally settle, almost as if he wasn’t holding the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, magic flooding his every cell as Derek finally became his.

Stiles hissed when Derek let go, the wolf nuzzling his neck and licking the punctures until they closed, though not even Derek’s crazy evolved healing saliva could stop a mating bond from bruising, especially on a human. But all Stiles could focus on was the heat, how hard his dick was, how needy and empty he was. Stiles tugged at Derek’s hands, the wolf still too busy basking in the feeling of the bond finally being complete, of being _mated_ , to remember he had been in the process of making love to Stiles.

When Derek blinked back to reality, the wolf smiled, a smile so bright Stiles would’ve fallen to his knees, had he been standing. Derek let go of Stiles’ hands, reaching for the bottle of lube he had already smelled inside Stiles’ nightstand drawer, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

It had been a while since Stiles had done anything like this, the boy jumping at how cold the lube felt against his skin. But soon the sound turned into a blissed out moan, as Derek freaking Hale, his _mate,_  slid a finger inside him. Stiles could get on board with fingering, it was hot, it got the job done for him. But Stiles hadn’t been prepared for what Derek did next.

Derek reached down and licked a long line, from Stiles’ balls all the way up to the underside of his dick’s head, making Stiles shiver and groan, unable to stop himself from pushing back into Derek’s finger, as the wolf nuzzled his balls. By the time Derek started to really suck him off and slowly gave him a second finger, Stiles was a moaning mess on the bed, open and ready for Derek to do as he pleased.

But, for now, all Derek cared about was making Stiles cum, as many times as possible. Derek had great control over himself and yet he struggled, watching as Stiles fell apart, over and over, in different ways, all because of him. Derek wanted to erase the smell of hospital and drugs from him, desperate to get Stiles smelling like nothing other than contentment.

“Derek, I can’t…” Stiles panted, having already lost count of the number of orgasms he’d had, his muscles deliciously sore, hands digging into the sheets under him, his voice coming out in breathless puffs “I can’t… please…”

So Derek gave in. Derek lubed himself up, not squeezing himself too hard, scared he’d cum just from seeing Stiles panting, neck purple with his claim mark, cock engorged and flushed, _begging_. Derek set Stiles on his back gently, holding him close, a hand on the back of his neck as the boy looked up at the wolf with bright, expectant eyes, a hand reaching for his rock solid dick, trying to give himself some sort of relief.

“I’m here, baby” Derek whispered, using his free hand to line himself with Stiles’ ass. Stiles threw his head back as Derek went in, legs spread open for the wolf. Derek took his time, on his hands and knees, dick settling inside Stiles as they both took deep breaths. Derek merely watched Stiles, trying his best to control himself “I got you…”

Stiles knew he did, the amount of love and reverence in Derek’s eyes enough to make Stiles smile, hand in the back of the wolf’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’, just breathing as he pulled back and fucked back in, panting, licking his lips. Derek moved back up, watching his dick going in slowly, Stiles’ legs around his waist like a vine, blunt nails digging into his shoulders.

“Okay?” Derek whispered, eyes on Stiles’ face as the boy smiled, opening his whiskey, caramel eyes at Derek.

“...’m okay, yes” Stiles smiled, biting his lips as Derek slid inside, grinding their hips together “God, _yes..."_

Derek smiled, bending to hide his face in Stiles’ neck, the boy hugging his back tight. It wasn’t long before they were both panting, chasing after their release, the fire consuming their bodies as if they had never touched before. It was like all that heat ate them from the inside out, hands on skin, lips on lips, trying to feel, trying to reach exactly where it was that the fire burned, but failed every time they got close.

“Fuck, Derek, _harder_ …” Stiles groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he hooked his ankles around Derek’s waist, urging the man on as he exposed his throat, the wolf merely growling in return as he gripped Stiles’ hips, pinning him down on the bed and simply giving Stiles all the boy asked for “Not… fair, Sourwolf…”

Derek smiled, pulling back, but not saying anything. Derek didn’t think he would have been able to, even if he had wanted to. Derek felt fucked out, yet completely energized, giving Stiles everything, not sure if his brain even remembered he could talk, being reduced to just grunting and growling.

Stiles groaned, grabbing his dick and letting the feelings wash over him as his orgasm hit, Derek holding on to his hips, relentless. They were both breathless, sweating against each other as Derek emptied inside of Stiles’ deliciously tight ass.

It took them time to calm down, Derek’s back now on the bed, Stiles lying on top of the wolf, both of them just breathing. Derek took his time to trace down Stiles’ back with his fingers, eyes closed in pure contentment. Stiles let his thumb brush slightly over Derek’s right nipple, drowsy, almost as if drunk, but not really sleepy.

“I thought you were with Lydia, to be honest” Derek found himself whispering, inhaling Stiles’ hair.  Stiles chuckled, not moving from where his position resting against Derek “I mean, from what Chris told me, after the Wild Hunt, you were together”

“We _were_ ” Stiles said, sighing. Stiles let his hand slide down the side of Derek’s body, hugging him closer “For a month, maybe, after that whole shit show with the Riders” Stiles shrugged “By then I was already perfectly aware of how I felt about you, but, I don’t know, it was Lydia, my all time crush. I guess I had to give it a go, it was stupid. Then I came here and she was going to MIT… we just got too close, you know?” Derek nodded, though Stiles couldn’t see him “She’ll always have a place in my heart, but not _like that_. It could’ve ruined our friendship, really, and that would’ve been much worse, not having her in my life”

“I was surprised when she hugged me” Derek said, making Stiles laugh “Obviously, we’re pack, but… I don’t know, I always knew you loved her, I respected it. I never planned on telling you about any of this, I just… wanted you to be happy and I knew your happiness was with her”

Stiles huffed, moving to rest his weight on one elbow, head on his hand as his eyes locked with Derek’s. Derek’s hand slid to his waist, squeezing him there, warm yet gentle.

“I’m surprised she didn’t threaten to castrate you, you know, with the whole ‘if you hurt him’ thing” Stiles smiled wide at Derek’s shocked expression “No, seriously, she will” Stiles touched Derek’s face, kissing his lips softly, staring into his green like they held all the secrets of the universe “I love _you_ , Derek Hale, my happiness is with you, wherever you are”

Derek smiled at his mate’s words, feeling his heart swell at the complete trust and devotion in Stiles’ voice and face, his touch and kisses. Derek flipped them on the bed, now on his hands and knees to stare into Stiles eyes as the boy laughed at the sudden movement, arms coming to hug the wolf’s shoulders.

“I love you too, baby” Derek smiled, happy to just let his mate hold him, through the night and through whatever was going to come next.

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in the comments down bellow what you thought! 
> 
> So, like I said before, I'm writing a Sterek one shot about the finale, just more fluff, because this fandom can't never have enough. It's pretty much done, I just need to go through it one more time before posting.
> 
> And I'm also writing a Thiam story, though I don't know how long it's gonna be, maybe 4 or 5 chapters. Again, it's almost pretty much done, I just have to sit down and read through. I will do that tomorrow, so be sure to check my profile to read them if you are interested! 
> 
> I'll be posting on my Tumblr too: imsupposedtohateyouright


End file.
